


Love for sale

by ukenceto



Series: Love beyond the bones [22]
Category: Gears of War (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24313264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukenceto/pseuds/ukenceto
Summary: Fahz seeks some hot 'n' heavy comfort after all that's happened. Paduk's there to give it, in his own way.
Relationships: Fahz Chutani/Garron Paduk
Series: Love beyond the bones [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1025247
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Love for sale

**Author's Note:**

> Because I was Enabled :D Have this PWP I've been sitting on (well, thinking of) for ages now. I love Paduk, so here's to him and Fahz getting the spotlight.

* * *

Fahz slammed the door shut, uncaring of the way the steel frame reverberated at the impact. He paused, struggling to pull air in his lungs, head spinning with a million thoughts.

He wished to banish them all, to reach a blank slate.

And he had a way.

Paduk had already turned towards him, a barely-there curve at the edge of his lips betraying his thoughts. Without it, Fahz would’ve never guessed his face to be any different than the usual state of impasse, or slight annoyance.

But he wasn’t blind to the agreement they’d come to. Shortly after leaving the overcrowded med bay, having been pushed away from an insistent nurse since their injuries were barely more than scrapes, and didn’t warrant the resources currently needed more by others.

The reality of everything which had happened had slammed down on Fahz’s shoulders then and there, thousand times heavier than Cole whom they had just brought to the said infirmary.

He didn’t know where Del was, or Kait, or any of the others for that matter.

He’d lost sight of them in the cacophony, or maybe they had meddled with the crowd in the same uprooted, uncertain way that he had. Wishing to find a quiet corner to drown their minds in.

Paduk had looked at him then, and answered the unspoken question he’d seen in Fahz’s eyes.

So they found themselves in this… it didn’t even look like a supply closet, so Fahz had no idea what the room actually was, since the place was rather cramped and void of windows, but otherwise empty. Pipes ran on one wall, disappearing into a grate on the floor, so perhaps a maintenance hub of sorts.

It didn’t matter. The door was all they needed in terms of comfort, or privacy.

His breaths quickened again when Paduk took a step forward. Fahz didn’t know if he wanted to meet him halfway or not, but he didn’t doubt where he wanted to end up. Paduk’s next step brought their chest plates just an inch apart, and Fahz felt his resolve shatter fully.

With a few jerky moves, he released the straps of his armor, nearly tearing it out of the way, the padded undershirt following. Paduk looked at him with approval, leisurely reaching to take off his own armor, his arms already bare like they had been in Vasgar. He hadn’t changed with the rest of them, even with the cold of New Ephyra more feasible than not.

Fahz leaned back against the door, the steel cold against him, seeping through the thin material of his t-shirt. It sent a chill down his spine, but couldn’t extinguish the burning heat tying his stomach up in knots.

Lifting an eyebrow, he met Paduk’s eyes in a silent ‘Well, what are you waiting for?’. He didn’t trust his voice to speak without breaking.

He wanted this, but at the same time his mind was still pulsating with dull pain, with the realization when he’d returned to Delta and found out that JD was… gone.

And he needed something, anything to stop the thoughts which were rising within his brain, the ones that would do nothing but bring harm to him in the end. Paduk had been kind enough to be that something for him. Merciful.

He was not just bordering on self-pity at this point; he was wallowing in it. Can’t do that now, can we?

Paduk hadn’t wasted any time though, thank his stars.

A hand reached to take off Fahz’s shades, discarding them to the side. They were broken anyways. And this close, nothing could hide the redness of his eyes, or the desperation in his gaze.

He didn’t have to.

Paduk crushed their mouths together, going after what Fahz wanted, needed so badly. Undoubtedly hardly out of simple sense of altruism; he’d get back what he gave after all.

And Fahz would give it, alright. He pulled Paduk closer, arms wrapping around his broad shoulders, fingers digging into the flesh, reaching the hard, unyielding muscles underneath. Paduk slammed him back into the wall, palms traveling up his waist, under his shirt, his rough skin feeling like sandpaper but lighting a trail of fire in Fahz’s body.

His tongue was equally hot, pushing and twisting along his own, their kiss all urgency and messiness and hunger. A strangled moan left Fahz’s throat when Paduk lifted him up, propping a leg between his thighs, making his back slide further up the door. He didn’t even know the old man still had that much strength left in him, even though he’d seen him out there fighting. He wasted no time in biting down on Fahz’s neck, alternating between kissing the flesh and nipping on it, their hips meeting in a newly found rhythm.

“That’s what you want, isn’t it…” Paduk’s voice was low, but still so saturated with accent. Fahz both liked and hated his drawl, thinking back on all the teasing quips he’d said while they were exploring the old UIR facilities. But he wasn’t wrong… Fahz wanted him, in a way had from the start, although he’d reached that conclusion in a rather roundabout way.

He needed the sense of grounding, of authority Paduk could give him. The rough treatment he didn’t need to hold back on.

“You gonna keep talking, or will you finally do what we came here for?” He bit back, not wanting to have to think, to talk. His answer seemed to do the trick, because Paduk huffed and gave him a humorless grin.

“So be it then.” He framed Fahz’s face in his hand, thumb stroking his neck, resting over his pulse before moving downward. Fahz bit his lip when Paduk reached the belt of his own cargos, unbuckling it and pulling his pants down as much as their position would allow. Without needing to be prompted again, Fahz sank down on his knees, his thighs spread obscenely wide to accommodate Paduk’s stance.

The hand on his head pulled him forward, and he followed, content with being wherever Paduk wanted to put him. He watched though half-lidded eyes as the man stroked himself, bringing his dick to full hardness. The tip was millimeters away from Fahz’s face, and soon after left a moist, hot smudge over his cheek when Paduk pressed against him more insistently.

Opening his mouth, he wrapped his lips around the head, the salty, musky taste spreading over his tongue, overwhelming him for a moment. Another muffled groan reverberated in his throat, before he began working on taking Paduk deeper, saliva dripping down his dick as he moved back up. He didn’t hold back; sloppy was good, sloppy was what they needed right now.

The meaning behind Paduk’s encouraging pull and half-voiced curse was clear: keep going.

And Fahz did, quickening his pace, feeling his throat constrict when he took Paduk too deeply. Still, he continued, pushing further until he could no longer breathe, swallowing around his hard length, feeling his own dick throb in response.

That’s what he needed. Almost.

But not quite.

Despite that Paduk matched him push for pull, and didn’t hesitate to fuck his throat when he saw that Fahz could take it, it wasn’t enough.

Grasping at Paduk’s thighs, he looked up, his vision blurry without the glasses, and with the tears that had formed without him noticing. Lungs burning, he paused, but still didn’t make a move to pull away.

However, it seemed like his message was clear to Paduk, who stroked his brow with surprising tenderness, especially considering their actions a moment ago.

“I’ll give ya watcha’ want, don’t you worry.” He said before taking a step back, letting Fahz gasp for breath. His hand remained on his face, reaching under his chin, beckoning for Fahz to follow it, to get up.

And he did, albeit on unsteady feet. Arm resting on the door behind, he just waited, still breathing as if he’d ran a marathon.

Paduk’s thumb moved to his lips, pressing against them, rubbing the wetness all over. Fahz knew he must’ve looked the epitome of debauchery at that moment: likely flushed crimson red, lips spittle-shined and swollen.

Seemingly liking what he saw, Paduk grabbed at Fahz’s utility belt, somehow unlatching the clamp singlehandedly before dropping it, the clatter of it hitting the floor making a shiver of anticipation run through Fahz. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck rising, something primal waking within him. Paduk had managed to both hit all his buttons and sound some alarms along the way, and right now Fahz was completely at his mercy. Like he had to be.

So when Paduk slid Fahz’s pants down his hips, he stepped out of his shoes and let him discard them all the way, not caring about the fact that Paduk was going to see the state of his leg. In a way, he already had, and Fahz didn’t feel self-conscious, not with all the work he’d put into his appearance. And same as he didn’t mind Paduk’s scars, he was oddly certain the thirty pounds of metal between them weren’t going to be an issue.

Paduk didn’t pause to ponder on that indeed; instead, he wasted no time in slinging Fahz’s thighs around his waist, strong arms gripping at him hard enough to leave bruises. He clutched at Paduk’s shoulders, hand stroking through his hair, the white locks stark between his fingers.

He sought Paduk’s lips, nipping at them insistently, trying to deepen the kiss even at that angle. Paduk indulged him, using the wall to keep him propped up; Fahz’s dick rubbed against his stomach, the coarse hairs on his abdomen scratching against the sensitive skin. He liked the sensation, it was both pleasant and bordering on painful, making a drop of precum bead up on the tip of his dick.

He tried to seek more of that friction against Paduk, hand trying to pull the man’s shirt up, baring the skin, revealing the groves of scars he couldn’t see, but would read with his fingers like a blind man, follow the stories they could only hint at.

Paduk’s low groan against him told him he’d hit a sore spot of sorts; and so did the pull which brought them closer together, until there was no space left between their bodies. Fahz felt one of Paduk’s hands drop away for a moment, before returning vaguely slick; how had the man found lube, he had no idea.

Just as his hand trailed on the sensitive flesh of Fahz’s inner thighs, the realization hit him: it was gun oil, most likely. Still colorless, slippery liquid, but would sting some. He didn’t really mind though.

Not when Paduk hurriedly pushed two fingers inside him; the stretch burning, leaving Fahz feeling fuller than he’d expected to a second ago. He cursed against Paduk’s neck, gripping at him tighter, but his arousal didn’t wane. If anything, the rough treatment just stirred him on further, making him gasp and roll his hips down, urging Paduk’s motions, who followed, burying his fingers as deep as they could reach. Soon, all too soon he pulled them out, adjusting his hold on Fahz’s thigh.

The head of his dick pressed wetly against him, and Fahz shut his eyes, resting his head on Paduk’s shoulder, breathing in. He smelled like blood and gunpowder and musk. Probably much like himself. It was somehow right how it had to be. The muscles in his thighs were straining with effort, wrapped around Paduk’s hips, but as he pushed in, Fahz’s mind blanked out.

That’s what he wanted.

The heat, the weight of him, the fullness stretching Fahz to the brim. He was speaking nonsense, groaning and cursing as Paduk slammed home, giving him all he had. Clawing at his back, Fahz begged him to go harder, to keep going.

The next pull and push made him see stars, Paduk’s voice ringing in his ears as he set a punishing pace, pinning Fahz against the wall with the force of his thrusts. Heat spread through him, along with the ache of days spent on the battlefield; bruises awoke in his flesh, his skin becoming hypersensitive, slick with sweat, muscles burning with effort to match Paduk’s pace.

He couldn’t think. He couldn’t see, maybe because he had shut his eyes at one point. But he didn’t have to. He was feeling enough for his brain to reach a state of meltdown, drowning him in pleasure. He was like a puppet on a string, letting someone else take control, take care of what he needed.

And Paduk was doing great at that. Hand caressing Fahz’s face, he pulled him in for a messy kiss, their noses bumping against one another as his pace quickened, the short, deep strokes of his dick hitting all the right places inside him. He wanted to feel more of that heat, wanted to feel’s Paduk’s seed spilling inside him, all the cursing and the antagonism between them be damned.

Holding on tighter was all he could do; the ability form words, to ask questions long gone out of the window. Opening his eyes again, Fahz looked at Paduk under his eyelashes, panting against his lips, his breath trying and failing to reach the syllables of his name.

But again Paduk proved to read him like an open book, one he’d learned cover to cover. Hand squeezing between them, he wrapped his fingers around Fahz’s dick, stroking him just on the side of ‘too hard’, thumb gathering the precome which had spilled, making the motion slicker until Fahz could only ride out each tremor signifying the beginning of the end.

He wanted to last. He couldn’t.

Not when Paduk was doing his damnest best fucking his brains out, and seemed a hairtrigger away from blowing himself. And none closer to pulling out; each erratic trust hitting just right, until he finally slammed balls-deep, Fahz feeling the throbbing of his dick as he spilled. It was hot, hotter than he’d thought even; and enough to have some run out when Paduk gave him another thrust, a rivulet slipping out and down his thigh.

Biting his lip hard enough to draw blood, Fahz came, still in Paduk’s grip; spurts of opalescent white covering their shirts, leaking over Paduk’s fingers.

He couldn’t think. He didn’t want to.

Paduk held up their combined weight without a protest, keeping Fahz close as he rode off the high, the thunderous beat of his heart all too loud in his own ears. Finally, they separated and he stepped on unsteady feet, aching and overheated, Paduk’s cum painting the inside of his thighs.

Swallowing hard, Fahz reached to pull on his pants, not bothering with cleaning himself up. He couldn’t meet Paduk’s eyes when he heard him fix his own belt up, but it wasn’t out of shame. The reality he had been trying to forget came crashing back even harder than before, and Fahz had to do all he could to focus on keeping himself together.

Paduk’s hand under his chin was what finally made him look up.

“You know where to find me, if you need to.” He said simply, his rough voice the only thing betraying what had just transpired between them. He traced Fahz’s lips for a moment, seemingly lost in thought, before leaning to place a kiss just at the corner of them. It was softer than either one they had shared so far, making a spear of agony shoot through Fahz’s heart.

Reminding him too much of another, someone who’d never get to kiss him that way again.

Nodding quietly, almost as if to himself, he realized he was likely going to make true on Paduk’s offer.

“You too.” He replied simply, finding his own voice more gravelly than usual. Stepping to the side, he let Paduk be on his way.

The sound of the door closing left him alone with his thoughts for the first time since the battle.

Sliding down the wall until he sat on the floor, Fahz covered his face with his hands, sobbing quietly.

Only Marcus had known, about him and JD. And he couldn’t have gone to him now. Nor Del, he didn’t have the right to, even if their pain was so alike.

All he had right now, was himself.

And an old war criminal Gorasni who didn’t hold any claims against him, knowing the world could always throw more pain their way, to not try and offer the only currency aside from blood that still mattered to them both.

* * *


End file.
